


Podfic of Semaphore, by DevilDoll

by crinklysolution, DevilDoll



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll





	Podfic of Semaphore, by DevilDoll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Semaphore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314102) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



** [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/crinklysolution/pic/0000ckd4/) **

**Title:** [Semaphore](314102?view_full_work=true)  
 **Author** : [DevilDoll](../users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll)  
 **Reader:**  crinklysolution  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Paring:** Tony/Steve  
 **Fandom:**  Avengers  
 **Length:** 4:27:30  
Cupcake Avalanche graphic by howarethosenuts  
 **Music credit:**   _Tubthumping_ by Chumbawamba

**Exerpt:**  "Is that a Slam Man?" Tony asks, walking a slow circle around it. "Didn't they stop making these in the 1990s?" Steve gives him a look that says he's asking the wrong person. "Right, you were. Busy. Being frozen. So why did you bring this horrifying piece of cheap crap into my shop?"

Steve, who is clearly excited about his cheap crap, isn't fazed at all by Tony's criticism. "It's a boxing dummy, with lights!" he says. Tony can’t remember the last time Steve looked this excited about something. "And you can program it for your workout. It's almost a robot, right? And you build great robots." Steve gestures toward Dummy, who chirps at him and spins his end effectors, the flirt. Tony thinks Steve actually blushes. "So...can you build something like this? But better?"  
  
 _Comments make me very happy._

**Download from mediafire:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ak5lp2dtul79p76),[ m4b (audiobook)](http://www.mediafire.com/?ko174ttu77e9r91)


End file.
